Pixel circuits are provided with load transistors that serves as electric current sources (PTL1). Generally, the pixel circuit is provided with an electric current source circuit including a capacitor and an electric current source for supplying an electric current source with a bias voltage, and a reference electric current is inputted to the capacitor of the electric current source circuit from an external reference electric current source. In order to hold the bias voltage of the capacitor, it is required to supply the reference electric current from the external reference electric current source. Additionally, as the number of pixel circuits increases, the required number of electric current source circuits increases accordingly. This leads to an increased reference electric current supplied from the external reference electric current source and thus an increased power consumption.